


FETISH W - AS WELCOME AS RAIN IN THE DESERT

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH W - AS WELCOME AS RAIN IN THE DESERT

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AS WELCOME AS RAIN IN THE DESERT

 

GAARA

Gaara’s eyes widened and his breath caught as Naruto came trotting in the door; he had a wide grin on his face. “Sorry got caught in a down pour...”

Gaara swore for several seconds he’d forgot how to breathe as all the blood rushed to his cock.

Naruto was looking at Gaara curiously, “You ok?”

Gaara manage to nod, but words were beyond him at this moment... Naruto was wet... soaked from head to toes, his clothes clinging to his body like a garish paint. Gaara drew a ragged breath and turned away... he’d never felt any thing like this powerful lust that was now surging through him. 

“I have to go.” Gaara said quietly, not daring to turn around he left the room as suddenly as he could without looking like he was fleeing... and he was fleeing of that there was no doubt in Gaara’s mind. But fleeing didn’t get the image of Naruto’s body... coated, cupped... embraced by the wet cloth, off his mind.

Why was it affecting him this way? It wasn’t like Naruto was naked... no, not naked... wet, and somehow that was more erotic than if he’d been naked... the way the cloth clung to him... Gaara wasn’t sexually inexperienced, he’d had many lovers but no one had ever made him this hot, this desperate.

Gaara was grateful when he reached his guest suit and could sit and think about what had happened without anyone’s eyes on him...

He’d just been surprised that’s all... they didn’t get drenched like that in Suna... even if the rain ever came pouring down in his dry desert village... the heat would dry you almost as fast as you got wet and it would be over in a blink... yes, just surprised.

Gaara scowled, that was a lie... no, surprised didn’t cover the feelings he felt... the raw lust that surged through him... surprise didn’t make his cock harden to the point where it was still throbbing in demand. No, it wasn’t surprise... that had been the most erotic thing Gaara had ever seen!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Naruto was late, he was supposed to meet Gaara and show him around the Leaf Village... Gaara would only be here a few days for talks with Lady Tsunade. Naruto cursed his luck as just as he was running out the door it began to rain, not just a normal rain but the truly miserable kind that comes down in a solid sheet... he was going to be soaked! 

Cursing the necessity, he ran through the streets wishing Gaara was staying anywhere but the Hokage building... it was one of only a few places you were not allowed to use a transportation jutsu to go to... or leave.

Naruto finally ran in the doors and up the stairs, leaving puddles behind him that he was sure would make Lady Tsunade start one of her boring lectures. Naruto thought about Gaara, it had been a long time since he’d seen him. Naruto wondered if he’d changed much... well one thing was for sure he’d still have that gorgeous red hair... Naruto almost missed a step as he realized what he’d just ‘said’, thankfully only in his head, about Gaara.

Gorgeous? Did he just think Gaara’s hair was gorgeous?! Naruto frowned as he came to the realization, yes Gaara’s hair was gorgeous... and that wasn’t all... those eyes, his pale skin... his lips, they looked so soft... 

Naruto shook his head... just hormones, nothing more... Naruto immediately came to the realization that his cock had hardened and paused a moment breathing deeply trying to calm his body before entering the sitting room where he was supposed to meet Gaara.

Naruto drew a last deep breath and released it then walked into the room, “Sorry got caught in a down pour...”

Gaara looked up and froze, his eyes wide. Naruto began to get concerned as Gaara just stared at him. “You ok?”

Gaara nodded but he had a strange look on his face as his eyes slid down to take in Naruto’s sodden appearance.

“I have to go.” Gaara said bluntly, turned swiftly and left. Naruto stared after him in bewilderment, what had just happened? Should he follow Gaara and make sure he was ok?

Naruto shivered, no... Later he had to go get dry before he froze solid, soon the sun would be setting and the temperature was dropping.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Once back in his apartment Naruto stripped his drenched clothing, pealing it from his body as it clung to him and cursing as he fought against the wet cloth... what was it about getting clothes wet that made them nearly impossible to get off!

Once bare Naruto hopped in a warm shower and rubbed the feeling back into his chilled flesh, his mind returned to Gaara. Why had Gaara reacted like that? Why had he left so suddenly... perhaps it was the water, Gaara was from the desert it must be upsetting for him seeing that much water... perhaps he had a phobia about water?

It made sense... the way he’d froze, the abrupt way he left... now Naruto felt terrible, he’d upset Gaara. He really had to go apologize... after his shower, thinking about Gaara’s wide green eyes had led to thoughts about his mouth which lead... well in the end it led to one very aroused cock that was demanding release!

Naruto sighed, wonderful... he was lusting after his friend...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GAARA

Gaara sat looking out his window. Naruto was probably angry right now... Gaara had asked Lady Tsunade for him specifically, then left without an explanation as soon as he’d arrived.

Gaara really didn’t wish to remain sitting here, he was hungry and bored... and he regretted running away from Naruto. The thought that he may have hurt Naruto’s feelings bothered him immensely, he really liked him... Naruto was his first friend and would always be one of Gaara’s precious people.

The knock on his suite door was a bit unexpected but Gaara rose and walked over to answer it without reservation, the Leaf Village was safe for him... he could feel Ibiki’s ANBU watching him at all times.

Gaara swung the door open and quickly attempted to hide his surprise, “Naruto, I am glad you came.”

“You are?” Naruto looked a bit uncertain... almost nervous and Gaara thought again on how his behavior this afternoon had probably hurt his feelings.

“Yes Naruto. You are a very special person to me... my closest friend.” Gaara swore he saw disappointment slide through Naruto’s eyes for a brief second, and then Naruto smiled brightly. 

“I value our friendship.” Naruto’s smile turned sheepish, “I don’t suppose you’d like to go eat at Ichiraku’s... they’ve got the best ramen.”

Gaara’s lips curved softly, “I would like to... I am hungry and you have talked about this place so often in your letters.” Naruto made Gaara’s heart lighten every time he heard from him... he’d missed him.

Naruto’s gaze rested on Gaara’s lips a second then slipped up and he gave a big delighted grin. “You’re going to love it! Come on!”

“Hn.” Gaara replied escorting Naruto from the room so he could close the door.

Naruto’s smile wavered slightly as Gaara’s hand brushed his back, few other people would have noticed but Gaara did, he withdrew his hand and carefully kept the pain he felt at that rejection from his face. “Please lead the way...”

Naruto still smiled, and nodded, but his smile was not quite as warm as before and he was unnaturally quiet the entire way to Ichiraku’s.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Naruto knocked at the door to Gaara’s room, he hoped Gaara wasn’t still upset about earlier... 

Gaara swung the door open and for a brief second Naruto could see the surprise in his eyes then they were carefully emotionless once more.

“Naruto, I am glad you came.” Gaara said in a calm, serine tone.

Naruto’s heartbeat sped up, “You are?”

Gaara’s face remained impassive but his words were a bit warmer than usual as he replied. “Yes Naruto. You are a very special person to me...”

Naruto’s breath caught. Could Gaara feel something for him too? But Gaara’s next words dashed that hope.

“My closest friend.” Gaara said, his eyes intent and sincere.

Naruto swallowed his disappointment and smiled, it was good that Gaara valued him as a friend; he was being foolish thinking there could be more between them. “I value our friendship.” 

Naruto’s stomach rumbled softly reminding him that he’d missed lunch and now it was time for the evening meal. Gaara probably would want to eat somewhere nice... Naruto was a bit embarrassed as he asked anyway, “I don’t suppose you’d like to go eat at Ichiraku’s... they’ve got the best ramen.”

Gaara promptly replied, but Naruto almost didn’t hear the words... Gaara had smiled! Naruto’s body heated, it was stunning like a beautiful sunrise... surprising and breathtaking... Gaara’s woods sunk in and Naruto’s smile turned into an ecstatic grin but he was sure it was more to do with Gaara’s brief smile than his agreeing to go to Ichiraku’s.

As Naruto turned to go out the door he felt Gaara’s arm rest lightly at the small of his back for a second. Naruto quickly reminded his rapidly heating body that it meant nothing... Gaara was a friend only, nothing more.

Gaara withdrew his arm as he swung the door closed and his beautiful green eyes became distant, “Please lead the way...”

Naruto nodded, it hurt to see Gaara look at him so coldly but he must have sensed Naruto’s ‘interest’ and this was his way of indicating his lack of attraction.

They walked without further words to Ichiraku’s.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAARA

They talked about the village and training as they ate, but there was a strange tension between them that had never been there before. When they’d finished their meal Gaara decided it would be best if he feigned fatigue and went back to his room.

“I appreciate your taking this time for me Naruto, but I’m very tired and I believe I’d like to return to my room.” Gaara rose intending to walk alone.

Naruto immediately rose as well, this time he didn’t hide his disappointment, but he agreed. “If you are tired I can show you around tomorrow evening after your meetings with Lady Tsunade and the council.”

Gaara nodded and turned to leave, Naruto began to walk with him. A bit confused, Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto gave an embarrassed smile. “I just thought I’d walk with you... until you got back to your suite.”

Gaara nodded, but he assured Naruto. “I will be fine, you do not have to escort me.”

Naruto’s cheeks flushed, “I’d like to... if you don’t mind.”

“Hn.” Gaara acknowledged and they started to walk. Gaara was feeling... uncomfortable, it was very damp out and even the air seemed leaden with moisture... it brought back memories of earlier... Naruto’s body, the wet cloth molded to every hard muscle...

Then abruptly it was as if they were standing under a waterfall as it began raining heavily. The sudden downpour of rain shocked Gaara, he gasped. Naruto looked up at Gaara in concern. “It’s ok... really. It’ll stop in a moment... come on we can run for the door to the building.” Naruto reached out and grabbed Gaara’s hand but the minute Gaara’s eyes landed on Naruto the rain ceased to matter. 

Gaara was spellbound as the rain quickly slicked down Naruto’s clothes. Gaara’s breath caught and he fought the nearly irresistible urge to touch Naruto, to feel the wet cloth as it clung intimately to Naruto’s body.

Naruto looked upset, “Gaara are you ok?”

Gaara couldn’t answer, he couldn’t even look away, and stood staring as Naruto’s clothes continued to get even more sodden and the rain plastered Naruto’s hair to his face... water rivulets were running down Naruto’s face to disappear in the wet cloth of his shirt.

“Gaara, we have to go... we can’t just stand here. I need to get you inside so we can dry you off.” Naruto tugged and Gaara numbly followed, his eyes watching Naruto’s broad back and noting how the rain had snugged Naruto’s shirt to his skin... outlining the way his wide shoulders narrowed down to a slim waist and narrow hips. Then falling to rest on Naruto’s ass, his pants hugged his flesh and Gaara could see every flex of his muscles as he lead him swiftly towards the door.

Naruto looked worried and he kept glancing back at Gaara but Gaara couldn’t tear his eyes away from Naruto’s body. Gaara’s heart hammered and his whole body seemed to heat all at once, his cock flushing hard and his nipples pebbling. He wanted to touch Naruto so badly!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Naruto hated the strained way they were, their talking seemed almost forced... and it was because of him, this attraction he felt towards Gaara was damaging their friendship but Naruto wasn’t sure how to fix it... he’d tried to remind himself that Gaara did not feel that way about him but his interest in Gaara persisted.

When they’d finished their ramen Gaara stood and without expression announced, “I appreciate your taking this time for me Naruto, but I’m very tired and I believe I’d like to return to my room.” 

Naruto was upset, he couldn’t let their friendship end over this, he cared about Gaara and couldn’t bear to have things end like this. Naruto leapt up and asked hopefully. “If you are tired I can show you around tomorrow evening after your meetings with Lady Tsunade and the council?”

Gaara nodded indifferently and turned to walk away.

Naruto glanced at the deep gray sky and noticed the big fluffy white clouds... it was going to rain. Naruto looked at Gaara and began to worry, how would he react? It wouldn’t be a good idea to leave Gaara alone until he was safely inside his building... he hadn’t reacted well to Naruto getting drenched and Naruto feared it would be traumatic for Gaara to be caught alone in the rain.

Naruto quickly fell into step with Gaara. Gaara glanced over, a puzzled look on his face, and stopped. Naruto felt a spike of embarrassment, Gaara probably thought Naruto was ‘stalking him’... that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Naruto gave him an awkward smile and assured. “I just thought I’d walk with you... until you got back to your suite.”

Gaara nodded but his face was without expression, his tone flat as he stated bluntly. “I will be fine, you do not have to escort me.”

Wonderful... Naruto cursed the fact he was possibly damaging their friendship permanently by persisting and making Gaara uncomfortable. Naruto felt his cheeks heat in shame as he insisted. “I’d like to... if you don’t mind.”

Gaara’s empty gaze rested on Naruto for a moment longer, then he simply accepted with a soft, “Hn.” And started walking again... they only made it half way before the rain came down in a solid sheet. Naruto heard Gaara’s frightened gasp and immediately tried to reassure him. “It’s ok... really. It’ll stop in a moment... come on we can run for the door to the building.”

Gaara had stopped frozen the minute the rain started and Naruto took his hand urging him, Gaara just stared at Naruto his eyes dark and Naruto felt him tremble. “Gaara are you ok?” It was worse than Naruto thought, he didn’t think Gaara even heard him, Gaara just stared at Naruto his eyes wide. “Gaara, we have to go... we can’t just stand here. I need to get you inside so we can dry you off.” 

Naruto knew he had to get him out of the rain, he needed to get Gaara inside and then he could try to calm him. Naruto pulled gently trying to get Gaara to move and it worked, Gaara followed him and Naruto hurried towards the Hokage building’s door. 

Naruto looked back at Gaara, he didn’t look so good... Gaara’s pale flesh took on a light pink hue, his cheeks flushed as if feverish. Naruto led Gaara into the building and quickly up the stairs to his suite. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAARA

Naruto drew Gaara into the door to the Hokage building and swiftly up to Gaara’s guest room. “Gaara it’s ok, lets get you out of those wet clothes...” 

Gaara’s gaze slipped up to Naruto’s, he could not deny nor hide his longing. Naruto’s voice caught and he looked confused. Gaara looked away, “I think you need to go now... I’m fine.” 

Naruto’s hand tightened on Gaara’s and Gaara tried reluctantly to pull free, when what he wanted to do was to place Naruto’s hands on his body... To feel Naruto’s touch and to run his hands down over Naruto’s soaked clothing and feel Naruto’s muscles flex.

“Gaara... we should get you out of these clothes and into a warm shower.” Naruto urged gently.

“No.” Gaara whispered. “You have to leave before I...”

Naruto cupped Gaara’s face, his eyes dark with concern. “Before you what?”

Gaara couldn’t resist, Naruto’s tender cupping of his face stole the last of his restraint from him and Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto kissing him hungrily. 

Naruto stiffened and made a soft cry of surprise but Gaara couldn’t stop, he wanted Naruto like he’d never wanted anyone before, he needed him... to feel his body, to taste him... Naruto melted into him and Gaara’s hands slid down over Naruto’s damp clothes caressing and kneading Naruto’s muscles through the clinging fabric.

Gaara broke their kiss to groan in a husky voice, “Naruto I want you so very much! I want to taste you and feel your body... please.” Gaara was too fevered with need to stop the words that came from his lips, although inside he cringed knowing he was probably driving Naruto away. “Please I need you.”

Naruto’s lusty moan made Gaara’s heart leap and Naruto’s words were some of the sweetest Gaara had ever heard, “Ah Kami Gaara! You are the sexiest person I’ve ever known I wanted you since I first saw you...” Naruto gave a pained grin. “Even while you were trying to kill me!”

Gaara’s hands stroked over the damp cloth of Naruto’s pants grazing soft brushes of his fingers over the swollen hard ridge of Naruto’s cock and earning a low urgent growl, Naruto’s eyes slit in pleasure and he groaned, “Fuck!”

Gaara taunted, “Yes let’s.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and he gasped, “You made a joke!”

Gaara didn’t reply, just claimed Naruto’s mouth in another fiery kiss. Naruto’s hands tugged at their clothes as Gaara’s lips slipped from his and trailed down Naruto’s throat. 

Naruto whimpered, “Clothes off!” 

Gaara shook his head, “No... Not yours... Not yet, let me touch you...” 

Naruto drew back just enough to strip Gaara’s clothes off and groaned, “Ah! So hot... Kami Gaara... so fucking sexy!”

Gaara groaned, “Fuck me... let me feel your wet body cover me Naruto!”

Naruto’s low groan was like a rough growl as he panted brokenly, “Lube... Where?”

Gaara pointed to his bag, his lust spiking at the faint red tint to Naruto’s eyes. Naruto crossed and opened the bag roughly. Gaara heard the zipper give but he couldn’t care less, he needed Naruto in him NOW!

Gaara crawled up and bowed on the bed. Naruto squirt some lube on his fingers and pushed only one in, Gaara whimpered and demanded. “More now!”

Naruto slipped his finger out and two pushed in, Naruto was being too gentle and Gaara couldn’t wait anymore! Gaara moved off Naruto’s fingers, turned and grabbed Naruto throwing him down on the bed and opened the fly of Naruto’s damp pants, trembling and groaning at the feel of the damp cloth and slick skin. 

Gaara straddled Naruto’s hips and plunged smoothly down on Naruto’s engorged flesh. Gaara cried out in satisfaction and immediately started fucking himself on Naruto’s cock, his hands stroking the wet cloth clinging to Naruto’s chest. Gaara closed his eyes and moaned wantonly as he began fucking himself faster and harder on Naruto’s cock, groaning in lust and grasping handfuls of the damp fabric fiercely. 

Gaara’s eyes opened and he looked down into Naruto’s slit eyes, what he saw sent Gaara soaring over into his orgasm... Naruto’s eyes glowed in feral hunger but it was the adoration and affection in them that was the final piece Gaara needed. “Naruto!” Gaara cried out his cock jumping as his cum coated the sodden cloth of Naruto’s chest and stomach. 

Naruto grasped Gaara’s hips roughly, his sharp nails pricking the skin as he held Gaara into his final thrust and his cum coated Gaara’s still quivering passage. Gaara fell forward on Naruto’s body feeling the damp of Naruto’s clothes and the slick feel of his cum as he kissed Naruto deeply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Once inside Gaara’s suite Naruto soothed, “Gaara it’s ok, let’s get you out of those wet clothes...” Gaara’s wide eyes slipped up from where they’d rested on Naruto’s body, his deep green eyes so intense Naruto’s voice caught. Gaara had no idea how stunning he was... Gaara didn’t look terrified but Naruto couldn’t identify what he saw before Gaara averted his eyes, his soft voice was hoarse. “I think you need to go now... I’m fine.” 

Naruto felt Gaara hesitantly tug at his hand, as if trying to pull free but not sure he wished to. Naruto tightened his grip in support and consoled, “Gaara... we should get you out of these clothes and into a warm shower.” 

Gaara didn’t look up from the floor; his voice was whispery and choked, “No. You have to leave before I...”

Naruto was very worried he’d never seen Gaara like this, he gently tilted Gaara’s face up and asked, “Before you what?”

Gaara grabbed Naruto wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto’s body, his mouth covered Naruto’s kissing him passionately. Naruto yelped and froze, what was Gaara doing?! Was this just a reaction to his fear... the need to be close? Or did Gaara really desire him?

Either way Naruto couldn’t help it, his body eagerly responded pressing into Gaara’s and Naruto returned Gaara’s kiss with demanding probes of his tongue tasting Gaara’s mouth voraciously, like he’d wanted to do since the moment he’d seen him.

Ah Kami how he wanted Gaara, desired to touch every part of him, to taste his skin with suckles and laps of his tongue... to feel Gaara’s cock harden under him. Gaara’s hands inflamed Naruto’s lust embracing and clinging to his body, and making Naruto desperate with need.

Gaara drew back but only to moan in a low sensual purr. “Naruto I want you so very much! I want to taste you and feel your body... please. Please I need you.”

Naruto cock flushed harder, the feel of Gaara’s body against his was so exquisite... and Gaara’s seductive breathy tone... Naruto groaned ravenously at the taunt and tried to restraint his feral lust. “Ah Kami Gaara! You are the sexiest person I’ve ever known, I wanted you since I first saw you...” Naruto struggled to remain in control and even gave a slightly strained smile as he added. “Even while you were trying to kill me!”

Gaara’s hands grasped and kneaded Naruto’s body, stroking his throbbing cock and teasing his control. Naruto rumbled urgently, his mind clouding with lust he gasped. “Fuck!” He was tempted, so aroused... 

“Yes let’s.” Gaara panted, his eyes as fevered as Naruto felt.

Naruto blinked his eyes in shock, his mind clearing slightly... Gaara joked?! “You made a joke!”

Gaara ignored Naruto’s outburst attacking his mouth once more with demanding kisses that made Naruto’s body burn with desire. Gaara’s mouth trailed hard kisses down Naruto’s throat further agitating his hunger. “Clothes off!” Naruto insisted.

Gaara resisted, shaking his head he asserted. “No... not yours... not yet, let me touch you...”

Naruto moved back and his hands flew over Gaara’s body swiftly stripping the wet clothes from him and baring his amazing body. Naruto gave an urgent moan and panted, “Ah! So hot... Kami Gaara... so fucking sexy!”

“Fuck me... let me feel your wet body cover me Naruto!” Gaara moaned, his voice hoarse with desire.

Gaara’s raspy moan gave Naruto the release he desired and he eagerly surrendered to his need. “Lube... Where?” Gaara’s mouth was open in a yearning pant as he waved his hand directing Naruto to his bag. Naruto quickly opened the bag retrieving the lube and, as he returned to Gaara, Naruto struggled to regain control. He had to be gentle with Gaara, he cared too much about him to hurt him... but the way Gaara wantonly bowed on the bed sorely tested that restraint.

Naruto slowly pushed a well-lubed finger into Gaara’s tight heat and closed his eyes with a low whimper, Kami how he wanted to just bury his cock in that incredible hot grasp.

Gaara whined in frustration, “More now!” Naruto slipped his finger out and slowly pressed two in... Naruto had no sooner got them in when Gaara moved off them and with a fierce look on his face grasped Naruto’s shirt and whipped him down on the bed. 

Naruto blinked in shock and his hunger surged strongly as Gaara roughly took the dominant position, before Naruto’s lust fogged mind could comprehend what was happening Gaara had freed his cock and sank down taking it into his body.

Naruto moaned loudly and his control shredded, he wanted Gaara... he needed him! Gaara seemed to feel the same way; he immediately began ravenously fucking himself on Naruto’s cock. Gaara’s hands clawed and kneaded Naruto’s chest grasping the damp cloth of Naruto’s shirt roughly and closing his eyes in pleasure as he rode him demandingly.

Naruto was quickly brought to the edge of his climax as he watched the savage lust on Gaara’s face. Gaara opened his eyes to look down at Naruto and Gaara’s body seized his cock as he orgasmed. The fiery passion in Gaara’s gaze shredded the last of Naruto’s restraint...

Naruto raised his hands up to grip Gaara’s hips, his nails much longer and sharper than usual indented Gaara’s skin as Naruto held Gaara down into his release. Naruto thrust up hard and came, feeling Gaara’s rippling muscles caressing his cock. Any concern about Gaara being disturbed by Naruto’s ‘reaction’ to him was quelled by Gaara’s swift and passionate kiss.

Naruto hadn’t had many lovers, his reaction to the ‘excitement’ of sex frightened people... but Gaara hadn’t seemed to notice. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAARA

As Gaara drew back from their kiss he noted that Naruto’s eyes had ‘lightened’ back to their clear blue color and the pupil was no longer slit. 

“Why were you so concerned with getting me out of the rain?” Gaara inquired, his fingers exploring the way the warm wet cloth of Naruto’s shirt could be smoothed so it clung like a second skin over Naruto’s chest allowing Gaara’s fingers to circle and tease the quickly hardening nipples beneath.

Naruto chuckled softly, “I thought the rain... the way I was soaking wet when I arrived this afternoon, was distressing to you.”

Gaara’s lips curved in a small, amused smile. “Oh it was distressing me, but not in the way you thought... the way the wet cloth clung to every inch of your amazing body... I’d never seen anything so erotic in my life... it wasn’t just the damp clothes... it was YOU in the damp clothes.”

Naruto’s breath caught and Gaara could feel Naruto’s cock stir inside his body. Still Naruto seemed to be holding back, Gaara gazed down into his eyes. “I asked my question... what is yours?”

Naruto smiled but there was reservation in his eyes, “What makes you think I have a question?”

Gaara raised an eyebrow, even as they talked Gaara clenched his muscles around Naruto’s cock teasing him and making his cock stir, slowly hardening once more.

Naruto stroked Gaara’s hips, his eyes dropped to watch his hands and he drew a deep breath seeming to make up his mind. Naruto raised his eyes and one of his fingers had a small dot of blood on it from where one of his nails had pricked Gaara’s hip when Naruto had orgasmed.

Gaara looked at the finger then back at Naruto curiously, he knew what was bothering Naruto but waited for Naruto to find the words. “Gaara I... I’m sure you saw that...” Naruto sighed. “Aren’t you afraid I’m going to hurt you?”

Gaara smiled gently, “No... You will not hurt me.”

Naruto’s eyes flicked away before returning to his once more. “You’re the first one who hasn’t thought I’d hurt them. A few of the people I dated even stayed around for a while, some almost a week, but they never doubted that there was a good chance I’d hurt them...”

Gaara could feel his efforts had been successful, Naruto’s cock was almost completely erect once more. Gaara began moving slightly, edging it out just a bit then taking it deep again and by the third time Gaara slid deep he could feel Naruto’s cock rigidly in his body once more, fully erect. 

“Uh,” Naruto grunted softly in reaction to Gaara’s actions. “Gaara...”

Gaara leaned down and nipped Naruto’s lips gently. Naruto grunted again and Gaara felt the slight buck of Naruto’s hips in reaction. “Gaara... how can you know?”

Gaara smirked, “Us ‘monsters’ know each other.”

Naruto shook his head. “But you don’t have the demon in you anymore...”

“Doesn’t make me any less a monster...” Gaara replied seriously. “We both had demons, but only I killed without reservation...”

“Gaara don’t...” Naruto looked distressed and cupped Gaara’s face.

“Then don’t think yourself a monster just because you have the demon...” Gaara replied stubbornly.

Naruto nodded and drew Gaara into a deep kiss then bucked his hips firmly. Gaara gasped into Naruto’s mouth, and then moaned, “Do that again!”

Naruto thrust up into Gaara and he gave a blissful moan, “Ah! That feels so good!”

Naruto cupped Gaara’s hips and guided him in a rocking motion that met Naruto’s slow thrusts their bodies quickly heated and they stared into each others eyes as they panted and moaned in pleasure.

Gaara could feel the tickle of Naruto’s cum as it was forced from his body with every slow thrust of Naruto’s cock. Gaara stopped and Naruto looked up curiously as Gaara rose off him.

Gaara ravenously looked at Naruto and stated. “Strip. I want to see you... all of you and feel your skin against mine... and then I want you to fuck me into the bed.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and he grinned, “I can try.” Naruto stood and quickly pealed his clothes off, wrinkling his nose a bit at the way they clung.

Gaara watched his eyes darkening in lust and his breathing growing irregular as he became more excited with every piece of clothing Naruto peeled off.

“Kami... I need your cock in me now!” Gaara pleaded making a pained groan at the need to wait, but his waiting came to a swift end as Naruto quickly moved back to the bed. Naruto grasped Gaara’s legs looping them over his forearms, lifted his ass and drove in to the base. Gaara cried out in pleasure, Naruto’s entry made slick by his cum and as Naruto began thrusting hard and deep Gaara’s moans and wails of ecstasy were uninhibited.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Gaara broke their kiss and sat back. “Why were you so concerned with getting me out of the rain?” Gaara’s fingers circled Naruto’s nipples distracting him.

Naruto gave a slightly chagrined laugh, he had been very wrong... “I thought the rain... the way I was soaking wet when I arrived this afternoon, was distressing to you.”

To Naruto’s delight Gaara smiled, his eyes sparkled in humor as he corrected. “Oh it was distressing me, but not in the way you thought... the way the wet cloth clung to every inch of your amazing body... I’d never seen anything so erotic in my life... it wasn’t just the damp clothes... it was YOU in the damp clothes.”

Naruto’s muscles quivered Gaara’s body was tightening around his cock rhythmically teasing him as they talked. Gaara watched Naruto his gaze intense. “I asked my question... what is yours?”

Naruto didn’t have a choice this was something he would have to talk about... especially since Gaara was rapidly stoking his desire once more with every clench of his muscles around Naruto’s swelling cock... still he hesitated.

Naruto smiled lightly and replied, “What makes you think I have a question?” Gaara gave him a gently chastising look. 

Naruto’s hands slid over Gaara’s hips... he could feel the indents where his nails had rested, one was slightly tacky with a dot of blood... it shamed him. Naruto’s eyes rose but he also brought the finger with the dot of blood up.

Gaara looked at it then back in his eyes indifferent to it. Naruto knew he was being foolish asking, since the answer was always ‘yes’ but he had to know. “Gaara I... I’m sure you saw that...” I’m dangerous... an animal, no a monster... Naruto wasn’t sure how to say it; he drew a deep breath and released it slowly then just asked. “Aren’t you afraid I’m going to hurt you?”

Naruto waited for the answer he knew was coming, ‘Yes but...’ the 'but' was always ‘I know you’ll try not to’ or ‘if we’re careful’ but the fear was always there he could see it in their eyes.

Gaara gave an affectionate smile, “No... You will not hurt me.”

Naruto’s heart flopped. ‘No?’ Gaara couldn’t be serious could he?! How could he not be afraid? Naruto looked away a second, hiding his shock and trying to ignore the way Gaara was quite easily arousing him once more. “You’re the first one who hasn’t thought I’d hurt them. A few of the people I dated even stayed around for a while, some almost a week, but they never doubted that there was a good chance I’d hurt them...”

Gaara’s hips shifted, slowly moving on Naruto’s cock, but his eyes were serious. Naruto’s breath caught and released in a soft grunt, his cock was hard in the tight hot clasp of Gaara’s body and he wanted to move... to fuck Gaara but he held back and softly protested. “Gaara...”

Gaara bit gently at his lips further teasing him and Naruto gave an involuntary thrust of his hips, Kami how he wanted to fuck him! “Gaara... how can you know?”

Gaara gave a slightly wry smirk, “Us ‘monsters’ know each other.”

Naruto shook his head and protested, “But you don’t have the demon in you anymore...”

Gaara sobered, “Doesn’t make me any less a monster... We both had demons, but only I killed without reservation...”

It hurt to hear Gaara say that, he hadn’t been to blame he’d been raised with his father’s men trying to kill him, unable to trust anyone! Naruto stroked Gaara’s face and pleaded, “Gaara don’t...”

“Then don’t think yourself a monster just because you have the demon...” Gaara insisted firmly. Naruto relented; in spite of his worries he would accept that Gaara really didn’t think he’d hurt him.

Naruto’s hand cupped Gaara’s head and brought Gaara’s head down so he could kiss him. Naruto’s cock was beginning to get quite needy and as they kissed Naruto playfully bucked hard up into Gaara.

Gaara caught his breath and moaned softly, then demanded, “Do that again!”

Naruto gladly complied, and Gaara’s delighted long moan excited Naruto further, as did his throaty encouragement. “Ah! That feels so good!”

Naruto brushed aside his worries and just enjoyed the wonderful feeling of being wanted, guiding Gaara’s hips into his thrusts and watching the desire darken Gaara’s eyes.

When Gaara stopped and rose off his cock Naruto waited with interest to see what Gaara was going to do.

“Strip I want to see you... all of you and feel your skin against mine.” Gaara insisted boldly. “And then I want you to fuck me into the bed.”

Naruto was in shock... Gaara wanted him to ‘fuck him into the bed’?! Naruto grinned in delight and eagerly replied, “I can try.” No one had ever been playful with him before, or said things that would excite him... and Gaara’s words excited him tremendously!

Naruto stood and removed his clothes often having to peel them off from where they clung... but at least they weren’t cold, with the ‘activities’ they’d been doing Naruto’s body heat had almost dried some of them.

Gaara watched his eyes roaming over Naruto’s body and his breathing becoming ragged in lust. Gaara groaned as Naruto finished pealing his pants off. “Kami... I need your cock in me now!” 

Naruto’s eyes lit with hunger and he walked over to the edge of the bed, grabbed Gaara’s thighs raising them and causing Gaara to fall onto his back on the bed. Gaara arched and cried out in pleasure as Naruto looped his up over his arms, drawing Gaara’s ass up high and plunged into Gaara’s body to the base.

“Ah! Yes! Naruto! Ah!” Gaara mewled as Naruto’s cock slammed into his body with long forceful strokes. As Gaara’s body heated in need his words ceased and were replaced with lusty rapturous cries of enjoyment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent most of the next few days fucking, Gaara didn’t see much of the Leaf Village but there was always next time... In the mean time Lady Tsunade had agreed to send Naruto on all the missions to Suna. 

Gaara would be back in the Leaf Village in a few months for another meeting and it would be right in the middle of the ‘rainy season’... 

 

THE END  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

FETISH W:

Wetlook paraphilia: Arousal by wearing wet clothing or by viewing other people wearing wet clothes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
